The present disclosure relates to devices for regulating the flow of a fluid, such as oxygen, and/or for providing a calibrated flow of the fluid in at least either a continuous mode of operation or in an intermittent mode of operation.
Patients with lung diseases frequently need oxygen delivered to their lungs as part of their therapy. In certain known therapies, a continuous flow of oxygen is supplied to a patient. However, a continuous flow is not required at all times, such as when the patient is exhaling. It is also known to provide oxygen conserving devices that supply oxygen to the patient in an intermittent fashion.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula includes a body member having a first end, a second end, a central longitudinal axis, an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output configured to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a flow selector positioned between the input and the output. The flow selector is rotatably coupled to the body member at a location between the first end and the second end of the body member. The flow selector is actuatable from the exterior of the body member and positioned such that an axis of rotation of the flow selector is parallel to and offset from the central longitudinal axis of the body member. The flow selector illustratively includes a first fluid passage configured to restrict the flow of fluid to a first flow rate from the input to the output when the first fluid passage is aligned with the fluid passage which connects the input and the output.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for coupling a first fluid inlet of a device to a first fluid outlet of the device and a second fluid inlet of the device to a second fluid outlet of the device. The apparatus includes a body member adapted to be rotatably coupled to the device. The body member includes a plurality of fluid passages, each fluid passage being selectably positionable in fluid communication with the first fluid inlet and the first fluid outlet by rotating the body member relative to the device. Each fluid passage is configured to provide a respective flow rate of fluid from the first fluid inlet to the first fluid outlet when positioned in fluid communication with the first fluid inlet and the first fluid outlet. The apparatus also includes an axle coupled to the body member. The axle has a central fluid passage in fluid communication with the second fluid inlet and the second fluid outlet to provide a flow of fluid from the second fluid inlet to the second fluid outlet.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for communication of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output configured to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a pneumatic controller including a valve assembly in communication with the fluid passage of the body. The pneumatic controller is configured to detect an inhalation of the patient and to provide a series of at least two pulses of the fluid to the output during the inhalation of the patient. The pneumatic controller provides an initial pulse having a fluid amplitude greater than a fluid amplitude of subsequent pulses in the series of at least two pulses without the aid of a fluid reservoir separate from the fluid passage of the body.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for providing fluid from a source of pressurized fluid to a patient includes a single lumen cannula configured to be received by the nostrils of the patient, and a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output configured to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a flow selector having at least a first fluid passage configured to provide a first restricted fluid flow rate and a second fluid passage configured to provide a second restricted fluid flow rate, each of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage being selectably positionable in the fluid passage of the body between the input and the output. The apparatus also includes a controller configured to detect a first trigger corresponding to a beginning portion of an inhalation of the patient and a second trigger corresponding to one of an ending portion of the inhalation of the patient and an exhalation of the patient. The controller is further configured to provide fluid to the cannula through the output between the detection of the first trigger and the detection of the second trigger.
In still another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a method for conserving fluid supplied to a patient comprising the steps of coupling the patient to a source of pressurized fluid with a single lumen cannula and a conserver configured to provide fluid to the patient at at least a first pressure, the first pressure being less than the pressure of the fluid in the source of pressurized fluid. The method also includes selecting a fluid flow setting from a plurality of discrete fluid flow settings, detecting a first trigger corresponding to a beginning of a first inhalation of the patient, providing a first pulse of fluid to the patient, providing subsequent pulses of fluid to the patient until the detection of a second trigger corresponding to one of an ending of the first inhalation of the patient and a first exhalation of the patient, and preventing the flow of fluid to the patient until the detection of a first subsequent trigger corresponding to a beginning of a second inhalation of the patient.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for delivery of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output adapted to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a flow selector having at least a first fluid passage configured to provide a first restricted flow rate of fluid and a second fluid passage configured to provide a second restricted flow rate of fluid, each of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage being positionable in the fluid passage of the body between the input and the output to provide a first flow setting and a second flow setting respectively, the flow selector being positionable in the first flow setting or the second flow setting by an operator from an exterior of the body. The apparatus further includes a controller configured to provide fluid to the cannula based on the respective flow setting of the flow selector. The controller is operable in two modes of operation, a continuous mode of operation wherein fluid is provided to the cannula in a continuous flow and an intermittent mode of operation wherein the fluid is provided to the cannula as multiple pulses of fluid. The apparatus still further includes a mode selector accessible from the exterior of the body and actuatable by an operator independent of an actuation of the flow selector, the mode selector having a first mode setting and a second mode setting, the mode selector being operably coupled to the controller and configured such that the first mode setting configures the controller to operate in the continuous mode of operation and the second mode setting configures the controller to operate in the intermittent mode of operation.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for delivery of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid and an output adapted to be coupled to the cannula and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a flow selector having a plurality of flow settings, each flow setting corresponding to a respective flow rate of fluid when positioned in the fluid passage, and a controller means for controlling the provision of fluid to the cannula as multiple pulses of fluid, a first pulse being provided in response to a first trigger corresponding to the beginning of a reduction in pressure in the cannula and a second pulse prior to a second trigger.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for coupling a first fluid passage of a device to a second fluid passage of a device, the apparatus being configured to provide fluid flow from the first fluid passage to the second fluid passage. The apparatus includes an axle adapted to be coupled to the device, and a body member coupled to the axle and configured to be rotatable relative to the device. The body member includes a plurality of fluid passages, each fluid passage having a first portion generally positionable in fluid communication with the first fluid passage of the device and a second portion generally positionable in fluid communication with the second fluid passage of the device, each fluid passage being selectably positionable in fluid communication with the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage by rotating the body member relative to the device, each fluid passage configured to provide a respective flow rate of fluid from the first fluid passage to the second fluid passage when positioned in fluid communication with the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage, and each fluid passage being configured such that one of the first portion and the second portion remains in fluid communication with the respective one of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage longer than the other of the first portion and the second portion remains in fluid communication with the other of the respective first fluid passage and the second fluid passage during the movement of the respective fluid passage out of fluid communication with the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for delivery of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output adapted to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output, the fluid passage including a seat for receiving a seal. The apparatus also includes a flow selector having at least a first fluid passage configured to provide a first restricted flow rate of fluid and a second fluid passage configured to provide a second restricted flow rate of fluid. Each of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage are positionable in the fluid passage of the body between the input and the output. The apparatus further includes a pneumatic controller including a piston moveably coupled to the body and configured to move between a first position preventing the passage of fluid to the outlet and a second position permitting the passage of fluid to the outlet, the movement of the piston between the first position and the second position being controlled to provide an intermittent flow of fluid to the outlet, wherein a first portion of the piston contacts and cooperates with the seal to prevent the passage of fluid to the outlet in the first position and wherein the first portion is spaced apart from the seal to permit the passage of fluid to the outlet in the second position.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for delivery of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid and an output adapted to be coupled to the cannula and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output, the body including at least three body portions which when assembled form the body, the at least three body portions being keyed to permit the assembly of the body portions in a single orientation. The apparatus also includes a coupler configured to couple the at least three body portions together, and a flow selector coupled to the body and positioned such that an outer surface of the flow selector is actuatable by an operator, the outer surface of the flow selector being positioned between a first end of the body and a second end of the body. The flow selector has at least a first fluid passage configured to provide a first restricted flow rate of fluid and a second fluid passage configured to provide a second restricted flow rate of fluid, each of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage being positionable in the fluid passage of the body between the input and the output. The apparatus further includes a controller configured to provide fluid to the output at least in an intermittent mode of operation, wherein the fluid is provided as multiple pulses of fluid during an inhalation of the patient.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for connection to a source of pressurized fluid and for connection to a cannula for delivery of fluid to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid and an output configured to be coupled to the cannula and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a flow selector rotatably coupled to the body and having a first outer surface at least partially concealed within the body. The flow selector includes a plurality of fluid passages, each of the plurality of fluid passages being configured to restrict the flow of fluid from the input to the output by a respective amount when the respective fluid passage is aligned with the fluid passage, wherein the selection of a first fluid passage from the plurality of fluid passages is performed by a rotation of the flow selector, the rotation being imparted by an operator applying a force to a portion of the first outer surface of the flow selector which is accessible from an exterior of the body.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a fluid apparatus including a body having an interior cavity, a fluid inlet which is configured to receive a high pressure fluid from a source of pressurized fluid, and an application device which utilizes fluid at a lower pressure, wherein the apparatus is configured to provide fluid for the application device at the lower pressure. The apparatus includes a base member adapted to be received within the interior cavity of the fluid apparatus, the base member including a base portion and a guide portion extending from the base portion. The base member has a central passageway extending there through, the central passageway being positioned such that it is in fluid communication with the fluid inlet of the fluid apparatus. The apparatus also includes a piston adapted to be received within the interior cavity of the fluid apparatus, the piston including a piston base portion and a stem portion, the stem portion being configured to be received by the central passageway in the guide portion of the base member. The piston has a fluid passageway there through with a fluid inlet in the stem portion and a fluid outlet in the piston base portion. The fluid outlet is in fluid communication with the application device. The apparatus further includes a spring sized to receive the guide portion of the base member, a first end of the spring being positioned adjacent the base portion of the base member and a second end of the spring being positioned adjacent a seat surface of the piston base portion, the seat surface being located in a recess of the piston base portion, the recess being sized to receive a first end of the guide portion of the base member.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for providing fluid from a source of pressurized fluid to a cannula for communication to a patient includes a body having an input adapted to be coupled to the source of pressurized fluid, an output configured to be coupled to the cannula, and a fluid passage configured to connect the input to the output. The apparatus also includes a pneumatic controller being operable in two modes of operation, a continuous mode of operation wherein fluid is provided to the cannula in a continuous flow and an intermittent mode of operation wherein the fluid is provided to the cannula as multiple pulses of fluid a time period generally between the detection of a first trigger and a second trigger. The apparatus further includes a mode selector accessible from the exterior of the body and actuatable by an operator. The mode selector has a first mode setting and a second mode setting, the mode selector being operably coupled to the pneumatic controller and configured such that the first mode setting configures the pneumatic controller to operate in the continuous mode of operation and the second mode setting configures the pneumatic controller to operate in the intermittent mode of operation.
Additional, features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.